The Maple Leaf Rag
by Harborfront
Summary: This story is in English and French!Cette histoire est en Anglais et Francais aussi! Lise Souliard must find her home, many hidden puzzles/riddles to solve, like 49 clues! Si tu est Francaise, Me lire! Full story written not posted


The room that Lise stayed in was wonderful. It was long and large, with clean white walls and sparse yet artful furniture. Her favorite fixture was the piano. It was oak, and she had taught herself to play just last year. She had a growing appreciation for Bach, but still preferred Scott Joplin over most composers. The room was really an apartment on the penthouse of the Roger's Building in downtown Toronto. Her family (who lived separate from her one floor below), had immigrated to Canada in the fall of 2008, as her father had been offered a lucrative position at The Bank of Nova Scotia. They quickly became even more well-to-do, though Lise rarely noticed anything much about the daily lives of the rest of her family. Her mutation had been acquired three summers ago, while vacationing in Cairns and visiting family. She had been playing with her sister Daphne in the water, when it began to boil. The water began evaporating away so quickly that the area around her began filling with salt and the sand turned to glass under her feet. Her Grandmother pulled her from the water and scalded her hands, but she had severe burns to her legs and feet. The pain caused her to collapse and the episode stopped. The next day they flew to Washington to consult a physician. She was diagnosed as level 3a mutation. Her family became distraught and separated her to this room in the building after a few agonized months. She was free to do as she pleased, but a city bylaw prevented her from doing much of anything outdoors. Three times a week she had a private tutor come to her room, and go over her coursework with her. She also had: A Stylist, Dermatologist, Optometrist, Dental Hygienist, Hairdresser, Physical Therapy Coach, Nutritionist, English Tutor, and on top of all that a flamboyantly gay male Zumba instructor named Raoul who was handpicked by her overbearing father. He spoke neither English nor French and the fitness sessions were agonizing. Lise needed for nothing, except perhaps the things that made people's lives worthwhile. She rarely if ever left her new home; she could scarcely recall the last time she had. Her friends were long forgotten in France; four years ago she had only been ten anyways. Making new ones was impossible in the short time she was still in school regularly, because she didn't speak a word of English. Her one friend Charles Wallace was her English tutor. They were closer now, because they could really SPEAK to one another without her having to scramble for nouns and verbs. Charlie was very interested in mutant affairs, he took a passionate interest in her life. Sometimes life could be unbearable; loneliness was like a vice wrapped around her chest. Charlie took away some of that claustrophobia and made her feel happy again.

Due today was her annual English language assessment. Charles Wallace would be there to coach her through. First-poem, Second-written exam, Third-translate a radio show, Finally-Conversation. Writing, Reading, Listening, Speaking. This was in fact very difficult for her. The results of the test determined if she would receive a placement in a school in the Distillery District. There were teachers there who could teach her how to control herself.

Charles Wallace came in through a frosted glass door next to the couch.

"Salut, Lise," he said in French.

"Ah, I see that your French is improving! This is wonderful!"

"But it's not my French that matters today, it's your English," he replied. Chuck put his books down on the ottoman, pulling one out that said **Oxford Guide to English Language Conventions, Expressions, and Modern Syntax. **So they were right into it apparently. Charlie started speaking. "I know you're ready for this test to the best of your ability, but I wanted to go over that passage…." And he continued on like this. Lise knew the passage like the back of her hand, as well as everything else Chuckie had drilled her on. He was honestly more worried about the test than she was. Charles went to the Branksome school as well, and lived in the boys dorm. He paid his tuition from a trust fund his family had left him when they very unfortunately died in an automobile accident. If she won a placement, he would finally have a friend.

"Charlie I am ready for the test! Stop worrying, I am sure that I will win the placement," She said comfortingly, "We don't have much time before these men come here, may I read you my poem?"

_Pick apart_

_the pieces of your heart_

_let me peer inside._

_Let me in_

_Where only your thoughts have been_

_Let me occupy your mind,_

_As you do mine._

_Your heart's a mess,_

_You won't admit to it._

_It makes no sense,_

_But I'm desperate to connect!_

_And you… can't live like this!_

The test passed by without incident, Lise was tentatively confident that she had done well. Charles seemed to think so, and that was very good considering his powerful paranoia of her failure. He stayed for her physical therapy, he always did. And after it was all over, Lise went to bed early. She felt her worry about the test crash down on her all at once. What if she didn't get into the school? Nothing in her life would change; and that suddenly seemed to be unacceptable. She had just taken this for so long, this cold cement room, crushing loneliness. Her family didn't come see her anymore, WHY! What had she ever done to deserve this? If a child is born with no arms, and society dictates that this is immoral, and disgusting, what is that child to think? What was she to think? This needed end, she felt herself growing inside. Something was building in her, a heart. She could do this. She could save people from horror. She stood up on the cool stone floor, and walked to her piano. She played the Maple Leaf Rag because it made her feel confident. But something was still building inside her. Suddenly she felt sick and fell over. The air started to thicken and waver around her and the heat started to burn her. Lise panicked, she was dying. She tried to push the heat away but it didn't work. The air started to tingle, though. And then it hardened, and it was cold. And then it was very cold, it was ice. Lise was paralyzed. She focused on breaking the ice, and it became dirt, crumbling around her. She gasped desperately for air. She felt a horrible pain and looked to her leg; it was clearly broken in a few places. Her skin burned and her blood was frozen. That was one of the most terrifying experiences of her life. She felt out of control. That could happen at any time. She could die at any time, and she would be so scared. She collapsed to sleep in to dirt.

Lise woke in the morning to the panicked cries of Raoul, who had arrived for Zumba. She was given the day off, and told to rest in bed and wait for the doctor. She halfway hoped that she would get a visit from her parents but they didn't come. Charles Wallace came to see her, and brought her flowers. She was glad to have him there to make her whole.

"Lise, wake up," he said, "you got it, the placement, you passed"

"I passed?"

"You passed,"

"I passed! Thank you Charlie!"

"You're welcome, now you need to ge…"

Something inside Lise recoiled and it felt horrible. Then it snapped and exploded outwards, tearing apart the world.

**There you have it! Chapter one! I worked on this story very hard, English is not my first language so I would appreciate helpful hints to how to say things better There are some hidden riddles in this story. I will give you a shout out if you can solve "Madeline_" and also the artist of the poem in the next two days and the next chapter is up on Friday. I was born in France too and I moved to Canada, here is the story in French. **

La chambre que Lise séjourné était merveilleux. Il était long et large, avec des murs blancs et mobilier rare encore artistique. Son appareil préféré était le piano. Il fut de chêne, et elle s'était appris à jouer l'an dernier. Elle avait un intérêt croissant pour Bach, mais toujours préféré Scott Joplin sur la plupart des compositeurs. La chambre était vraiment un appartement sur le penthouse du bâtiment de Roger au centre-ville de Toronto. Sa famille (qui a vécu séparée de son un étage en dessous), avaient immigré au Canada à l'automne de 2008, que son père avait offert un poste lucratif à la Banque de la Nouvelle-Écosse. Elles sont rapidement devenues encore plus de bien à faire, si Lise rarement remarqué quoi que ce soit beaucoup plus sur la vie quotidienne du reste de sa famille. Sa mutation avait été acquis il ya trois étés, lors de vacances à Cairns et visiter la famille. Elle avait joué avec son Daphné soeur dans l'eau, quand il a commencé à bouillir. L'eau a commencé à s'évaporer si vite que la zone autour d'elle a commencé à remplir avec du sel et le sable se tourna vers le verre sous ses pieds. Sa grand-mère l'a tirée de l'eau et échaudé ses mains, mais elle avait de graves brûlures à ses jambes et ses pieds. La douleur lui a causé l'effondrement et l'épisode arrêté. Le lendemain, ils se sont envolés à Washington pour consulter un médecin. Elle a été diagnostiquée comme une mutation 3a niveau. Sa famille est devenu désemparé et la séparait de cette chambre dans le bâtiment après quelques mois d'agonie. Elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais les règlements municipaux l'a empêchée de faire quoi que ce soit une grande partie de l'extérieur. Trois fois par semaine, elle avait un tuteur privé venir dans sa chambre, et aller sur son cursus avec elle. Elle a également eu: un styliste, Dermatologue, optométriste, hygiéniste dentaire, Coiffeur, Coach Physical Therapy, nutritionniste, anglais Tutor, et au-dessus de tout ce qu'un flamboyant gay masculine instructeur Zumba nommé Raoul, qui avait été choisi par son père autoritaire. Il ne parlait ni anglais ni le français et les séances de fitness étaient douloureux. Lise nécessaire pour rien, sauf peut-être les choses qui ont fait la vie des gens intéressant. Elle rarement, voire jamais quitté sa nouvelle maison, elle pouvait à peine se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait. Ses amis ont été longtemps oubliée en France, quatre ans auparavant, elle avait seulement dix de toute façon. Faire de nouvelles était impossible dans le court laps de temps elle était encore à l'école régulièrement, car elle ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. Son seul ami Charles Wallace était son professeur d'anglais. Ils étaient plus près maintenant, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient vraiment parler les uns aux autres sans qu'elle ait à se démener pour les noms et les verbes. Charlie était très intéressé par les affaires mutantes, il a pris un intérêt passionné dans sa vie. Parfois, la vie pourrait être insupportable; la solitude était comme un vice enveloppé autour de sa poitrine. Charlie a emporté une partie de cette claustrophobie et lui a fait sentir à nouveau heureux.

En raison aujourd'hui était son évaluation annuelle en langue anglaise. Charles Wallace serait là pour la guider à travers. Premier poème, Deuxième examen écrit, troisième traduire une émission de radio, enfin, Conversation. Écriture, la lecture, écoute, expression orale. Ce fut en effet très difficile pour elle. Les résultats de l'essai de déterminer si elle recevrait un stage dans une école dans le Distillery District. Il y avait des enseignants qui n'y pouvait lui apprendre à se contrôler.  
Charles Wallace est venu à travers une porte en verre dépoli à côté du canapé.  
"Salut, Lise," at-il dit en français.  
"Ah, je vois que votre français s'améliore! C'est merveilleux! "  
"Mais ce n'est pas mon français qui importe aujourd'hui, c'est votre niveau d'anglais," répondit-il. Chuck a mis ses livres sur le pouf, tirant un sur ce que ledit Oxford Guide de conventions linguistiques anglais, expressions et la syntaxe moderne. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein dedans apparemment. Charlie a commencé à parler. "Je sais que vous êtes prêt pour ce test au mieux de votre capacité, mais je voulais aller plus ce passage ..." Et il a continué comme ça. Lise savait le passage comme le dos de sa main, ainsi que tout le reste Chuckie avait foré sur. Il était honnêtement plus inquiets au sujet du test qu'elle ne l'était. Charles est allé à l'école Branksome ainsi, et a vécu dans le dortoir des garçons. Il a payé ses frais de scolarité à partir d'un fonds d'affectation spéciale de sa famille l'avait laissé quand ils très malheureusement décédé dans un accident d'automobile. Si elle a gagné un stage, il allait enfin avoir un ami.  
"Charlie, je suis prêt pour le test! Cessez de vous inquiéter, je suis sûr que je vais gagner le placement, "Elle a dit rassurant:« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que ces hommes viennent ici, permettez-moi de vous lire mon poème? "

Choisissez en dehors  
les pièces de votre cœur  
permettez-moi de regarder à l'intérieur.  
Laissez-moi entrer  
Où que vos pensées ont été  
Permettez-moi occuper votre esprit,  
Comme vous le faire le mien.  
Votre coeur est un gâchis,  
Vous ne serez pas l'admettre.  
Il n'a pas de sens,  
Mais je suis désespérée de se connecter!  
Et vous ... ne peut pas vivre comme ça!

Le test a réussi sans incident, Lise a été provisoirement convaincu qu'elle avait bien fait. Charles semblait le penser, et qui était très bon, compte tenu que sa paranoïa puissante de son échec. Il est resté pour sa thérapie physique, il a toujours fait. Et après c'était fini, Lise se couchait tôt. Elle sentait son inquiétude au sujet de la crash test sur elle tout à la fois. Que faire si elle n'a pas eu à l'école? Rien dans sa vie allait changer, et que tout à coup semblait inacceptable. Elle venait de prendre ça depuis si longtemps, cette pièce de béton froid, écrasant la solitude. Sa famille n'est pas venue la voir plus, pourquoi! Qu'avait-elle jamais fait pour mériter cela? Si un enfant est né sans bras, et les préceptes de la société que ce n'est immoral, et dégoûtant, ce qui est cet enfant de penser? Que faisait-elle à penser? Cette fin nécessaire, elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'intérieur. Quelque chose a été la construction en elle, un cœur. Elle pourrait le faire. Elle ne pouvait sauver les gens de l'horreur. Elle se tenait debout sur le sol de pierre froide, et se dirigea vers son piano. Elle a joué le Maple Leaf Rag, car il lui a fait sentir confiant. Mais quelque chose était encore la construction en elle. Soudain, elle se sentait malade et est tombé. L'air a commencé à épaissir et vaciller autour d'elle et la chaleur a commencé à brûler. Lise a paniqué, elle était mourante. Elle a essayé de pousser la chaleur à distance, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. L'air a commencé à tinter, si. Et puis il a durci, et il faisait froid. Et puis il faisait très froid, il avait de la glace. Lise a été paralysé. Elle s'est concentrée sur de briser la glace, et il est devenu la saleté, s'écroule autour de lui. Elle haletait désespérément de l'air. Elle sentit une douleur horrible et regarda à sa jambe, il a été clairement rompue dans quelques endroits. Sa peau brûlée et son sang a été gelé. Ce fut l'une des expériences les plus terrifiantes de sa vie. Elle se sentait hors de contrôle. Cela pourrait se produire à tout moment. Elle pourrait mourir à tout moment, et elle serait tellement peur. Elle s'est effondrée de dormir dans la saleté.

~  
Lise s'est réveillé le matin aux cris de panique de Raoul, qui étaient arrivés pour Zumba. Elle a été donnée le jour de congé, et dit de se reposer dans son lit et attendre que le médecin. Elle espère que mi-chemin, elle obtiendrait une visite de ses parents, mais ils ne sont pas venus. Charles Wallace est venu la voir, et lui apportait des fleurs. Elle était contente de l'avoir là pour lui faire ensemble.  
"Lise, réveille-toi," dit-il, «vous l'avez obtenu, le placement, vous avez passé"  
«J'ai passé?"  
"Vous avez réussi,"  
«J'ai passé! Merci Charlie! "  
"Vous êtes les bienvenus, vous devez maintenant ge ..."  
Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Lise recula et je me sentais horrible. Puis il s'est brisé et a explosé vers l'extérieur, déchire le monde.

**Il vous en avez! Le premier chapitre! J'ai travaillé sur cette histoire très dur, l'anglais n'est pas ma première langue et je voudrais donc apprécier des conseils utiles sur la façon de dire les choses mieux Il ya quelques énigmes cachées dans cette histoire. Je vais vous donner un cri si vous pouvez résoudre "Madeline_» et aussi l'artiste du poème dans les deux prochains jours et le prochain chapitre est le vendredi. Je suis né en France aussi, et j'ai déménagé au Canada, voici l'histoire en français.**

**Le français n'est pas bon parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le taper moi-même tous les: (Désolé**


End file.
